


Goodbye Now & Hello Tomorrow

by ZOYAH



Series: Falling in love again [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Slash, Tony/Clint eventually, mentions of cheating, not too much angst, tags and rating will change as series progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOYAH/pseuds/ZOYAH
Summary: Just tiny piece of Tony and Clint. Nothing major just a friend being a shoulder for the other....Long story short, Tony and Steve had a thing, more like a thing only from Tony's side. Steve cheated/broke up with him and dumped him for Bucky. Tony is down....reflecting and saying goodbye...Also Clint is a good friend..





	Goodbye Now & Hello Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Start of a new series I am slowly getting together.  
> Please I am open to suggestions, let me knowwwww.  
> .  
> .  
> Also just want to say that, if you ever been/find in a situation that things ended not in the way you had hoped, chin up, keep moving a head...tomorrow is a new day.
> 
> ###### 

Tony stood in front of the fridge and stares with a blank look in his eyes. Wondering if it was even worth all the thought and energy in the world to keep thinking about it. It won’t do him any good but he can’t stop himself.

He has never been one to not solve any puzzle, be it simple or difficult. But this is one puzzle he thought he had figured out but apparently not. When Tony think too much he loses track of time.

Gosh, what was he supposed to do?

He ran his hand through his hair and moved to sit at the kitchen island.

The pain was just too much. Still so new. It was more than he could bear and shoulder. For a moment he wishes that he could turn back time. But, again what would that bring him?

Damn the good looks. His pure blue eyes. His perfect teeth. Damn his perfect everything.

Sound of feet shuffling alerted him someone entered the kitchen. Clint. For a spy he is not so sneaky. He muses. Clint walked slowly and quietly took the seat across from Tony and just looked at him.

His mind had eureka moment. Clint knows. He looked up at him and gave Clint a small smile. Honestly, he was surprised to see his friend but the visit was appreciated.

The look in his friend’s eyes surprised him. There was fondness and sympathy. Many reasons he loves his teammate extremely and consider him a brother is how well they seem to understand each other. He wondered how long it has been there and how long he has been worried about him?

They sat for few minutes saying nothing. He didn’t expect anything to be said at all. There numerous late nights have been like that. Sitting together for a bit without saying anything. Just letting the other know each is there.

“Everyone is out enjoying the celebration.”

“Yes..”

“Tony, buddy, tell me you are okay?”

“I am okay.”

“No..yes, yeah you are okay.”  
Tony stopped and wondered if Clint believed him or not. He hadn’t expected him to respond to him that way. Or agree with him without pushing for more details. Usually he would have grilled him until he spilled everything. But, he had seen the conflicting look in his eyes and sudden urge to agree with him. So very unexpected.

Why did it almost seem like he understood his pain and turmoil?. Then he realized, that most of what he knows and has discovered about his friend is that he is selfless and would literally take on your pain for you.

He cleared his throat, but ended up having a coughing fit.

“Wanna get out of here hawkie?”

In his defense, the idea should have worked. Rather than agreeing, Clint shook his head.

He thought to himself, no rush. Clint isn’t impatient. He isn’t waiting for me to start pouring my heart out. He is simply just letting me know he is here.

“I loved him you know. Loved him even before I met him.” Tony broke the silent.

He planted his forehead directly straight onto the table. Gosh, how pathetic he can get. Loved him before I met him? What was the brain thinking to say that?

“I know. Sorta figured that out years ago.”

Silence. Again with the silence. Tony inward was berating himself. Why wasn't he breaking? Was there something wrong with him? Is he emotionless? Could that be the case?

Then again, what was that he had been feeling in those blissful months?

He thought getting rejected was harder and painful. But letting that set in was more than painful.

Releasing that what you have been hearing and made to feel was just an empty promise. Releasing that being told it's hard to say “I love you is hard” was actually supposed to be I don’t love you. All the effort you put into planning and replanning dates was all for nothing. Getting stood up. Shut down. Ignored. Thrown aside. All these crashing down, yep, that was painful than ever.

He stayed quiet. The pain was his alone to carry and understand.

After another few minutes, he felt guilty. Clint shouldn't be missing out on the celebration. A teammate is celebrating his engagement party. As good citizenships, they should be out there giving their support.  
He stood and looked at the person across from him. Pointed to the back door almost in a question.

Holding out his car keys and offered the biggest smile he could without feeling like he will crack.

“Wanna go for a ride around the block?”

“I have my own car you know, but an excuse to drive yours is always welcomed.”

“You don’t..have to you know. They would want you there.”

“Tony, he broke your heart. They hurt you. I am where I am needed.”

“Sappy..eeekk.”

“It got you smiling. Let’s go.”

He smiled before he nodded.

They drove around and around. Just in silent. He expected Clint to fret and ask but again, wrong, he didn’t push.

As the car came to a stop, he finally spoke.

“Thank you, Clint.”

“For what? Bringing you back in one piece?”

“Funny. No, well that too. I have seen how you drive. Speedy. No, but really thanks for not pushing.”

“No problem. I know a thing or two about wishing and wanting. We all deal with it on our own pace.”

“Whoever the lucky young lady is, she is missing out.”

“Hahaha..about that..nevermind. Come on, let’s get in.”

“Keep your secret I will find out.”

“You won’t. Tony, there is nothing wrong with saying goodbye to now and saying hello to tomorrow.”

They stepped out of the car and headed toward the celebration. He was feeling way lighter.

And he could actually see himself saying goodbye to now and hello to tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback highly appreciated...thanks for reading!!!


End file.
